Nemesis (Tyrant)
Nemesis-T02 was one of the four Nemesis T-Type B.O.W.s, and the most notable. Development The European Branch of Umbrella Corporation originally developed the Nemesis T-Type as an offshoot of the Tyrant project, with the emphasis on increasing the host's intelligence and ability to follow orders without compromising the Tyrant's inherent strength and power. The breakthrough came with the discovery of the NE-T virus, created by the NE-α parasite. This parasite could allow compatible hosts to retain intelligence, while allowing for almost instantaneous regeneration from all but the most grievous injuries, whereupon the subject is prone to violent mutation. Raccoon City Outbreak The Umbrella Corporation deployed the T02 to hunt down and kill the surviving members of S.T.A.R.S., who had been a thorn in the corporation's side since the original Arklay region outbreak with the company seeing a chance to deal with them in the chaos of the Raccoon City Outbreak. The Nemesis claimed its first victim in the form of S.T.A.R.S. pilot Brad Vickers, chasing him to the Raccoon City Police Department where, cornering the injured man outside the front doors, the monster killed him instantly by using an extending tentacle stabbed through Vickers' face, all this witnessed by a horrified Jill Valentine. Thats not the only thing though Jill ran into the RPD station and had to find a key to the S.T.A.R.S room and when she did the radio went off and nemesis heard it and when Jill went by one of the windows nemesis busted through it. So Jill ran from nemesis and went to the restraunt and found Carlos then nemesis reappeared. This is horrorfying to Jill so her and Carlos went down to the basement so nemesis busted the water control and he attempted to drown them but they got away from him. Jill and Carlos were talking and Carlos got mad and stormed off so Jill went to the train and met up with Carlos again and she needs to find parts to fix the train to be able to go to the Clock Tower. Hunting Jill Valentine Jill escaped the creature multiple times, barely escaping with her life. Having repaired the trolley car, Jill with U.B.C.S. ally Carlos Oliveira manage to make a move away from the city center, but the Nemesis is already following. Attacking the speeding train, it manages to break inside with ease, where the injured U.B.C.S. mercenary Mikhail Victor manages to keep the monster occupied long enough to blow his entire carriage apart with a grenade, losing his own life but leaving the Nemesis rolling along the road in flames. Despite managing to reach St. Michael Clock Tower in the north of the city, Jill is not free of the Nemesis for long, as it manages to track her down inside the tower, later shooting down the rescue chopper summoned to her aid. In the burning ruins of the tower's courtyard, Valentine is forced to confront the creature. Using the same tentacle that it used to impale Vickers, the Nemesis manages to infect Valentine with the liquid compound (which restricts a target's movement) before the battle even begins. Despite her injury, Valentine manages to defeat the Nemesis with a barrage of heavy firepower and explosives, finally defeating the monster seemingly for good. Due to it's injuries, the Nemesis walks into flames with much of it's coat burned off, revealing a host of tentacles writhing around it's body. This seemingly indestructible creature reappears again while Carlos is returning from a trip to a local hospital with a vaccine for Jill. Battering it's way through a brick wall, and now brandishing a whole new host of tentacles erupting from it's arm, it makes a beeline for Jill who having been administered the cure for her condition manages to lose the monster for some time in the Raccoon Park. Having found her way to the rear entrance of the park, Jill encounters the Nemesis waiting on the bridge to the Dead Factory where she eludes it by jumping into the river below. Making her way through the facility Jill is is later forced to battle Nemesis for a second time in the plant's waste disposal room where, using the chemical taps located around the chamber, she is able to burn and maim the monster leaving a brutally mutilated corpse to be dumped into the plant's dissolving pool. Perhaps finally believing the Nemesis to be dead for good, Jill heads for the facility power plant and the junkyard behind where she hopes to find a helicopter to escape the city. Entering the power plant Valentine finds evidence of a recent battle between US Special Forces and Umbrella B.O.W.s, with a large Rail Gun having been installed inside the chamber. It is at this moment that the Nemesis reappears having crawled from the dissolving pool and now little more than a torso the creature manages to make it to a dead Tyrant and consume it's organic matter. This triggers a final mutation, with the Nemesis becoming a huge tentacled organism which although having lost all vestiges of human intelligence is even more resistant to damage and can now spit a deadly venom over large distances. It is only with the use of the reactivated Rail Gun can Valentine hurt this mutation and, after a series of direct hits, does the Nemesis appear to fall. As Jill heads for the door however, the creature stirs, it is still alive, against all the odds Nemesis appears to recover but, despite this, it's wounds are too great as, picking up a discarded magnum, Jill puts six bullets through what's left of the creature's brain. With a shudder, this most endurable of B.O.W.s finally dies once and for all, its organic matter breaking down, its body dissolving into nothing. Characteristics Nemesis is characterized by its relentlessness, strength, sheer stamina, and comparatively high intellect. Unlike the various Tyrant models before him, Nemesis shows its capable of employing weaponry and firearms to achieve it's objectives. It is also shown to have rational thinking abilities, as when it shot down a potential rescue helicopter, and can even speak to some extent (Though the only word he ever says is "S.T.A.R.S."). Nemesis' primary order is to eliminate the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members, causing it to ignore all other potential targets when a S.T.A.R.S. member is present or nearby, although it will also eliminate anything that gets between it and it's target, or something that is a threat. Like the Tyrants before it, Nemesis boasts an enormously powerful physique, demonstrating the ability to break through most obstacles with enough effort, outrun any human, and leap incredible heights. Besides T.A.L.O.S., Nemesis is the most resilient B.O.W. the Umbrella Corporation ever created, with most man-portable weaponry barely slowing it down while even heavy weaponry like explosives may only momentarily incapacitate it. Only the largest industrial grade weaponry was shown to cause any notable damage. Only G has mutational abilities matching those of Nemesis. Nemesis' brutal arsenal is mostly comprised of a network of spear-like tentacles that cover its body. These tentacles are shown to be capable of tearing right through most human bodies. It was also armed with a FIM-92 Stinger missile launcher that it used to target vehicles and potential victims alike. This Rocket Launcher was modified specifically for Nemesis, and is too heavy for a human to carry. Finally, it can be assumed that its black coat provides it with some protection from environmental and firearm damage while also perhaps forcing a more humanoid shape. The Nemesis' only real weakness seemed to be the detrimental mutations caused by the NE-T virus that only weakened and detracted from its combat effectiveness as time wore on. As the mutations continued, Nemesis lost sight of its programmed order and resorted to typical Tyrant behavior, destroying anything within reach. Fighting the Nemesis Nemesis is a particularly dangerous and clever opponent in game and can prove a challenge for first time players to beat, especially if attempting to claim the special items he drops in his first form (where he is most dangerous and appears most often). He will always outrun the player given enough distance, a single punch can lower the player's health a whole level, and even heavy impact weapons like Grenade Launchers barely manage to stagger him. He is also capable of following the player from area to area, something other enemies are incapable of. However, he cannot go into Save Rooms. To make it even worse the Nemesis possesses an instant kill attack which he will employ if the player is grabbed on Caution health or lower. Basic tips for fighting this Nemesis are: *Keep at a medium distance. Try to avoid having the Nemesis chase you. He will always win and club you down. He will occasionally start running even if you're close to him, if this happens, try to avoid him if you can or take the hit and heal. He will usually follow you from area to area, but not always. *The Nemesis will always grab with his LEFT hand, therefore you can avoid this most damaging attack easily by always running around to his right. He may still punch you, but this is infinitely more preferable to being grabbed. *If you are grabbed and thrown, hit the D-Pad, Square and X buttons to get up quickly. If the Nemesis gets to you first, he can pick you up again and often instantly kill you. *If you are grabbed while on caution, hit every button to escape. You can tell if the Nemesis is preparing his tentacle by the yellow slime that issues from his hand. *If facing the Nemesis with his Rocket Launcher, run. His rockets can be avoided but it's easier to simply avoid him and wait for another chance when he's unarmed. After he fires 5 shots from his rocket launcher, he discards it and resorts to melee attacks. If he is armed with the Rocket Launcher, he will also use it as a heavy club, running up to the player and meleeing with it, causing heavy damage. In this case, run to his left, as he is holding it in his right hand. *The Nemesis will drop to the floor after so much damage, but will soon rise again even more aggressive and unpredictable than before. If beaten for a second time, he will fall and stay down (for now) in a pool of purple blood, and you can claim your reward. Nemesis becomes slightly easier to kill after the clock tower fight, where he appears a lot less. Although this Nemesis (called Tentacle Nemesis by fans) gains a whole host of new longer range attacks, he is generally slower (albeit still capable of running). It performs less instant kills, but still can kill a character by shooting a tentacle through the character's chest, even on Fine condition. Against the first two mutations, use any weapon in your arsenal to drop him. The shotgun is powerful but short ranged so to achieve a decent hit, the recoil can leaves you vulnerable to a counter attack. The Grenade Launcher or Magnum are very effective but ammunition is rare. Bizarrely enough, a good weapon to use (if you're confident in your abilities) is the Eagle pistol as it's fast and can be shot several times at him before he is able to get close enough to counter, by which time an experienced player will have already moved around him to a new position. Repeating this process can see the Nemesis beaten saving your more powerful ammunition. The Dead Factory fight against Tentacle Nemesis is reasonably easy as he is severely weakened in the pre-battle cutscene and moves much slower than during any previous encounter. This Nemesis can be beaten either by shooting the taps around the room when he is close, or using conventional firepower. As he cannot run, keeping at a distance is recommended for this fight. The final mutation can only be killed with the Rail Gun and should be lured into it's path to defeat. Other weapons can be used to damage it slightly, but it's better to simply stay out of this Nemesis sight as although slow, it's attacks are extremely damaging. The items dropped by the Nemesis on normal/hard mode are in order of defeats: *EAGLE Parts A *EAGLE Parts B *First Aid Spray Case (comes with three first aid sprays, takes up one item slot) *M37 Parts A *M37 Parts B *First Aid Spray Case *Infinite Ammunition for One Weapon/Assault rifle(first playthrough) *Note that Nemesis will only drop items during optional encounters. The Clock Tower's courtyard, Waste Disposal and final battles don't count. Resident Evil: Apocalypse The Nemesis appears in the second Resident Evil movie. In the film's continuity Nemesis is formerly Matt Addison, one of the two survivors of the first film (alongside Alice) where he becomes infected after being scratched by a Licker. Unlike the game version, the Nemesis does not use tentacles but instead an arm-mounted minigun is added to his arsenal alongside his regular rocket launcher. This is probably because it would have been difficult to animate the tentacles in the film which almost seems to have an independence from the Nemesis. He is eventually killed after saving Alice's life by shooting down a helicopter with his rocket launcher. He is crushed by the falling debris and supposedly dies. In the novel, he survived the crash, and was only killed by the nuclear missile that destroyed Raccoon City. Trivia *In Greek mythology, Nemesis was the goddess of divine vengeance, and was the child of Nyx. *There is also a Nemesis Report File which explains most of the characteristics of the B.O.W. published on the GAMEPLAYERS MAGAZINE, Biohazard 3: Last Escape Complete Domination Official Guidebook. *His rocket launcher resembles a US Army FIM-92 Stinger MANPADS, but is specially modified for Nemesis and has features found in other missile launchers. It is larger and wider, lacks the tracking antenna on the top, and can fire multiple missiles one after the other. Its overall design resembles a SMAW launcher, and the delayed fire design are from the FGM-148 Javelin, but the heat-guided nature and the trigger assembly underneath the weapon are characteristics of the FIM-92. The missiles Nemesis's launcher fires are smaller than the ones the real Stinger uses. The Stinger's missiles take up the entire launcher's length, while Nemesis's take up less than that, and are loaded one after the other by tilting the launcher up. It has 5 shots, and once he fires them all, he discards the launcher and resorts to melee attacks. *The Hunter boss from the game [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/C:DeadSpace:Dead_Space Dead Space] bears many resemblances to Nemesis and the Regenerator enemies. *The design for the Nemesis was originally a rejected design for the Tyrant T-103 in Resident Evil 2. Gallery File:NemesisUpclose.jpg File:NemesisRE3Wallpaper.jpg